1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices and more particularly pertains to a new exercise device for exercising muscles of the upper body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,504; U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,546; U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,120; U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,151; U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,993; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 254,143.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new exercise device. The inventive device includes a generally U-shaped housing with a base portion adapted for resting on a floor, a main portion upwardly extending from a rear of the base portion, and an upper portion outwardly extending from an upper end of the housing. A pulley system is housed in the housing. A continuous rope extends through the pulley system and through holes in the upper and base portions of the housing.
In these respects, the exercise device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of exercising muscles of the upper body.